Always
by Tato Potato
Summary: Set before the wedding in my new story Don't worry about me. Kate is preparing for the wedding, she's excited about the new life she is about to start with Ethan but when she gets sick will she be able to go through with it? Will our favourite two brothers manage to help her?


Always

'I've never done this before' she whispered.

'Look at me, you'll be fine' he soothed guiding her face so it met his. He stepped forward, pressing his lips to hers. They kissed for a short moment before breaking apart. He took one of her hands gently in his. She bit her lip. 'Do you trust me?' He asked.

She gazed deep into his big brown eyes. 'Always' she breathed.

'Alright but first we need to do this' he told her, pulling her hair out of its bun. He ran his fingers through her cascading curls. 'Much better' he whispered, leading her closer to the centre of the room. He guided her into position before extending his hand. She slipped her hand gently into his before resting her other hand on his upper arm.

'I don't think I can do this!' She muttered.

'Of course you can, I'm not going to let anything happen, trust me' he told her. He had spent many months with his brother preparing for this moment. Both of the couple were wearing tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt paired with a nice pair of dress shoes. 'Now close your eyes and let me guide you' he whispered kissing her lips briefly before twirling her expertly across the room. He stopped for a moment as she opened her eyes.

'Well, that wasn't too bad was it?' He asked.

'And you're sure I didn't break your toes?' She asked worriedly.

'You were brilliant' he soothed, pulling her even closer. She could feel his breath on her face. 'We'll try once more and then we'll do the whole routine' he instructed. Kate nodded her head gently. She had never danced before. Cal had gone to America for his Gap Year and studied dance. It was a passion of his and he had offered to teach Ethan to dance in time for his wedding. Ethan decided to teach Kate this new skill so they could enjoy their first dance as a married couple without any injuries. Cal was sat on the sidelines watching the couple. He was wearing a long pair of shorts and a loose tank top, which highlighted the muscles in his arms. He was watching intently as his brother twirled his fiancee around the room.

'Nibbles, move your hand just a tad lower down her back so that when you go in for the lift you don't hurt your shoulders' Cal instructed.

Kate's face dropped. 'L-lift?' She gulped.

'Trust me, I know what I'm doing' he assured her as he moved his hand lower down her back. Kate grabbed his hand tighter. 'Close your eyes and take a nice deep breath' he whispered. She did as she was told. Ethan spun her around and before she knew it she had been hoisted off of the ground. Cal cheered from the sidelines. Kate opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the ground looking up at her as she seemingly floated above it.

As Ethan brought her slowly back to Earth she kissed him. 'Thank you so much, that was magical' she breathed as she pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her nestling his head into her hair and kissing the crook of her neck.

Cal hurried over enveloping the pair into an enormous hug. 'That was amazing, the way you both seemed to have melted into the dance' he exclaimed. 'Now for the final part, you need to do something like this..' Cal said leading Kate onto the floor and taking her hands. He expertly twirled her across the floor away from him before twirling her back to where he was and dipping her down so her hair brushed along the ground.

Kate gasped as she saw the ground coming closer. She knew that Cal wouldn't let her fall but it didn't seem right. He pulled her upright again before handing her over to Ethan so he could try.

'Are you alright?' Ethan asked noticing the colour draining from her face.

'Umm, I-I don't think I can do this again' she stammered. Ethan took her hands.

'Trust me' he whispered pulling her close. The scent of his favourite aftershave filled her nostrils. She took a deep breath of the musky smell before closing her eyes. Before she knew it she was back in the same position this time the ground closer than before. Her fiancee had a steely grip on her and she felt somehow safe. She looked up at him, her focus stolen in his deep gaze. She smiled at him breathlessly, her knees suddenly felt weak. He smiled at her before kissing her passionately. She ran her hands through his blonde hair. He stroked her back gently as they became lost in their own little world of love.

Ethan lifted her upright. As soon as he released his grip her knees gave way and she toppled over onto the hard wooden floor. Cal rushed over and crouched beside her alongside Ethan. 'Kate? Are you alright?' He asked.

'Oh my goodness, baby?' Ethan breathed.

Kate stayed still for a moment analysing her injuries. The only thing that hurt was her head, it was a dull ache probably from where impacted with the floor. 'I'll call an ambulance' Cal suggested.

'I-I'm fine' she muttered heaving herself into a sitting position. Ethan fussed over her.

'Are you sure?' He asked concernedly.

'Mmm' she mumbled before kissing her fiancé again and pulling hims close. He wrapped his arms supportively around her as he sat behind her.

'Much better' she murmured. He began to brush her hair away from the back of her head before gently examining her head. 'Ow' she gasped as his fingers touched the bump on her head.

'Alright darling it looks like you will have a pretty big bump there for a while, but you haven't cut your head or anything' he told her as he wrapped his arms around her again.

Cal was sat in front of them. 'Do you feel sick? Dizzy? Is your vision blurred? Do you feel light headed?' He asked.

'Just a bit light headed' she told him. She leant her head back and kissed Ethan's lips gently. 'What would I do without you two?' She murmured during the kiss.

Cal helped them both to their feet, supporting Kate's weight with his arms. Ethan smiled at her and she felt her legs go from under her. Cal tightened his grip on her before lifting her into his arms and carried her outside.

He gently sat her in the car beside Ethan who pulled her close into his arms. 'How's the head?' He asked worriedly.

'Bit sore now, you don't happen to have any paracetamol do you?' He asked holding her aching head in her hands.

Cal was sat in the driver's seat and turned to face them. 'In the top of my med bag should be some tablets, if not try my jacket pocket' he told his brother. Ethan hauled the bag out of the back and searched through it. He took two of the tablets and handed them to Kate. He grabbed the can of coke from the cup holder which Cal had been drinking and handed it to her.

She took the tablets with a swig of the sugary drink, before handing the can back. She snuggled up to Ethan and he wrapped his arms around her like a blanket. She rested her head on his chest, the faint thudding of his heart beat rang in her ears. The peace didn't last for long. She groaned trying to sit upright. 'Cal, can you pull over please' she stated sternly.

He pulled over, before they had even stopped Kate opened the door and climbed out throwing up on the side of the road. Ethan climbed out of the car and ran to her side, stroking her back lovingly in circles as she heaved and retched. Cal walked over to where the pair were stood. He leant close to his brother and whispered in his ear. 'She's probably concussed, we can either take her home and get her fluids or we take her to the ED, it's your call'

'I'll ask her. Kate darling do you think we should take you to the ED?' He asked her gently holding her hair from her face.

'I-I just want to go home' she whimpered, wiping her face.

Ethan pulled her close. 'Alright darling, it's your choice. Cal will stop by the ED for some medication and then we'll get you home and tucked up in bed' he assured her. By the time they had reached the hospital Kate and Ethan were both asleep in each other's arms. Cal ran inside and returned a few minutes later with some equipment and Dr Hanna following him. Cal opened the back door and woke his brother. 'Ethan, Zoe just wanted to make sure that Kate is okay before we go' he told Ethan.

'Okay, Kate, sweetheart Zoe wants to speak to you' he said gently waking her. Kate groaned as she opened her eyes.

'Alright Kate, I just want to take a quick look at your head before you go, just to make sure that it isn't badly hurt' Zoe told her. Zoe climbed into the car beside Kate and carefully examined the bump on her head. It was a lot more swollen than before but it wasn't bad. She nodded to Cal. 'She needs plenty of fluids and rest' she informed the brothers before marching back inside the ED.

The brothers arrived home a few moments later. Cal carried her carefully into the house. Ethan followed with the equipment. He laid her in her bed. Ethan pulled the covers over her gently and sat beside her. Cal returned with a glass of water, a towel and a bucket. 'Kate, baby I'm going to set up this cannula so I can give you some IV fluids, so we can keep you hydrated and I'm going to administer some more paracetamol' Ethan told his fiancée. Kate looked at him with a look of fear in her eyes. 'Cal can do it if you want and I can sit with you whilst he does it' he suggested. Kate nodded her head.

Ethan handed the equipment to Cal before climbing on to the bed beside his wife. He pulled Kate into his arms and she buried her head into his arms. 'Please be gentle' she pleaded with her brother in law.

'I'll be really gentle, don't worry' Cal soothed as he cleaned her arm and tied the tourniquet around it tightly. She began to shake and Ethan tighter his grip on her.

'Okay sweetie take a nice deep breath for me and close your eyes' he whispered as she buried her head even further into his chest. Cal placed a steadying hand on her arm as he guided the needle into it. She yelped as the needle pierced the skin but calmed as he taped it into place.

'Alright, I'm going to put a line in then I'm going to go downstairs so that you can get some rest' Cal told her as he hooked up the fluids. He kissed her forehead before leaving.

'Eth?' She whispered.

'I'm here don't worry, I'm staying here with you so that I can keep an eye on you' Ethan soothed. They snuggled under the covers together and Ethan snaked a hand around her waist holding her close.

She fell asleep almost instantly. She felt as though she was safe, with Ethan there watching over her. Suddenly she lurched forward throwing up over herself. Ethan woke up to find her sat in a pool of her own sick, which was still dribbling down her chin.

'I-I'm so sorry' she whispered tears flowing down her cheeks.

'Oh baby, don't worry it okay' he soothed as he jumped out of bed and began peeling the dirty sheets off of her. He ran down stairs and piled the stained sheets into the washing machine.

'What's up Nibbles?' Cal asked him.

'Kate's thrown up again, all over herself. I'm just cleaning her up now, I could do with a hand' he told his brother.

Cal raced up the stairs behind his brother. Kate was sat in the middle of the bed, sobbing.

'Oh Kate, come on let's get you into the bathroom and clean you up. Ethan will change the bed over whilst you get in the shower' Cal instructed.

He led the young woman into the bathroom and waited outside the door for her. He heard her dropping to her knees, hunching over the toilet and throwing up. He gestured to Ethan to go in, and check she was alright. Ethan rushed over to where she was and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around her shivering frame. He brushed her hair from her face and gently rubbed her back. He placed a hand on her forehead. 'She's got a temperature, I think she is severely dehydrated. We need to hook up some more fluids, get her into some shorts and a short sleeved top. You can take her obs and then we'll decide from their which treatment plan is best' Ethan said taking charge of the situation. Cal scooped his soon to be sister in law off of the floor and carried her into the bedroom. He handed her a pile of clothes which Ethan helped her pull on. Cal rushed to his own room and grabbed his med bag. He pulled out the necessary equipment before returning to the room.

When he got back he saw Ethan gently thread his hand behind her head and steadily lower her onto the bed. He stroked her cheek tenderly as he removed his hand. He held her hand in his as Cal sat on the bed on the other side. 'Right I'm going to take your temperature, then I will need to listen to your chest' Cal explained as he began taking her temperature. She had a really high fever, which was unsurprising given her current condition.

'Alright I'm just going to roll up your top slightly so I can listen to your chest' Cal told her. He gently lifted her top so that he could examine her. He placed the stethoscope in his ears and placed it on her chest. Her heart was racing and she was struggling to breathe because of the heat. Her head spun with every breath. She could feel the life draining from her. 'Kate, I need you to breathe for me' Cal ordered, at least it sounded like Cal but the voice sounded distant and distorted almost like he had his head in a bucket. She felt a strange feeling as though she was being dragged away from Cal and Ethan.

'E-Eth?' She gasped, the energy slowly draining from her.

'Baby, I'm here. I need you to just calm down and relax. Take a nice deep breath for me' he assured her. He slipped a hand into hers. 'Darling, I really need you to take a deep breathe, don't worry I'm still here and I won't let anything happen to you but you have to breathe for me' he whispered, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Cal ran out of the room and came back carrying a small canister of oxygen. He hooked it up to a mask and handed it to Ethan. As Ethan tried to put it on her, she tried to fight him off.

'Kate, baby I need to put this on you so that it helps you. Please just let me put it on for a few minutes' he soothed. She obliged and Ethan took her hand in his. She whimpered feverishly. 'Okay darling, I'm going to go and fetch some towels and we'll make them damp and cover you in them to help cool you down. Just stay here and relax' Cal told the pair. He ran out of the room and returned with a bundle of old towels. He placed them in the bath and soaked them. He wrung them before hurrying over with them and draping them across Kate.

After a few hours of this, her temperature came down and she appeared to be improving. She was drinking lots of water to bring her fluid levels up. Ethan had stayed with her throughout making sure that she was alright and seeing to her every need. Ethan had fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed. Cal came into the room to check on Kate who was unable to sleep. 'How are you feeling?' He asked concernedly.

'Much better, I'm sorry to have spoiled the day for you both' she whispered.

'Don't be, its excellent revision for our consultancy exams' he replied with a smile.

Kate tried to sit up but didn't have the strength to. 'It's alright you'll feel a bit sluggish for the next couple of hours but it will pass' he told her. 'How about we get you something to eat to help give you some energy' Cal suggested.

Ethan began to stir. 'The only for it is Dippy Eggs and Soldiers!' Kate told him with a grin.

'You are almost as bad as him' Cal told her gesturing to his brother.

'That's because everyone wants to be like me, they love me' Ethan spoke.

'Well then, its dippy eggs and soldiers all round then' Cal told them as he hauled himself off of the edge of the bed.

'Always' Ethan and Kate both replied.


End file.
